This invention concerns automatic dispensing devices for products. The application of the invention is of particular interest in the field of automatic dispensing of pharmaceutical products from a central warehouse fitted with dispensing devices in accordance with the invention.
Automatic dispensing machines are known, for example, as disclosed by patents EP No. 26,754, U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,941, CH No. 282,314, DE No. 1,449,152 or DE No. 2,313,808.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a dispensing device of simple construction with very high operating reliability.